saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Cosplay TV
Cosplay TV (anteriormente chamada de TV Zueira Brasil) é um canal de televisão paga brasileiro, lançado em 31 de maio de 2009, substituindo o CHTV, que foi adquirida pela Music Show Company em 1 de maio do mesmo ano. a Cosplay TV foi dividido em dois feeds: um de português (cada um centrado no Rio de Janeiro). o canal foi descontinuada em 30 de dezembro de 2014 por baixa audiência e pela reclamação dos pais. o canal foi relançado em 4 de janeiro de 2015 com o nome atual de Cosplay TV, pela Music Show Company e pelo Hater Brasil Broadcast Company. o canal fazia parte de uma franquia do canal Megastation até 2019, quando fazia parte de uma franquia do canal americano Cube Channel. História Pre-estreia Em maio de 2009, a Music Show Company adquiriu o CHTV. Em 10 de maio de 2009, a Music Show Company assinou uma parceira com a Sakura Networks Brasil para lançar a TV Zueira Brasil em toda região brasileiro, substituído o CHTV a partir de 31 de maio de 2009, com programação voltado para o publico adulto entre 16 e 18 anos. No mesmo ano, Browzinho Jr. iniciou seu trabalho como dono da TV Zueira Brasil. Os primeiros anos A TV Zueira Brasil foi lançada em 31 de maio de 2009, substituído o CHTV após a comprar da Music Show Company pela The Browzinho's Company, em maio de 2009. a programação Chaves e Chapolin foi removida da programação, que mais tarde foi substituída por uma formação -adulta. A TV Zueira Brasil começou a operar em todo a região e a transmitir sua programação de adultos. Diferentemente das redes da TV Zueira em outros países, a TV Zueira Brasil foi distribuída pela Master Corporation sob licença da Music Show Company e Sakura Networks Brasil. A programação inicial da rede consistia em programas que foram ao ar no CHTV, que eram CHGames, Arquivos Encontrados e Box Music (que CHTV pretendia ir ao ar Ao longo dos anos, a TV Zueira Brasil transmitiu várias séries para adultos, com as versões em português sendo dubladas em São Paulo pelo Studios S e depois no Rio de Janeiro, e as versões em português dubladas no Brasil, a maioria das quais nunca antes mostradas localmente. Seus programas incluíam: Pingu Versão Zueira, Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris Versão Zueira, Excel Saga Versão Zueira e Saber Marionette J Versão Zueira, Saber Marionette R Versão Zueira e Saber Marionette J to X Versão Zueira, em versões com muitos palavrões e piadas de duplo sentido. A partir de março de 2010, devido a reclamações de pais, a TV Zueira mudou sua programação e algumas séries adultas foram removidas. A TV Zueira Brasil anunciou uma nova marca a partir de abril, bem como a estréia de um novo bloco de programação voltado para adolescentes (chamado Zueiratoons). Da mesma forma, em 12 de abril de 2012, foi anunciado que o serviço de streaming TV Zueira Play, já disponível nos Estados Unidos e no Canadá, também seria lançado no Rio de Janeiro, em outros países do Brasil. Novo foco do canal Durante os seus primeiros anos, a TV Zueira estava dirigido a telespectadores, a partir de 4 de abril de 2010, o canal sofreu algumas mudanças da nova logotipo do canal, mudando a programação de séries adultas para séries em Live-Action, ao contrário da programação da rede em outros países, isso levou vários fãs da MTV Brasil a expressarem seu descontentamento em fóruns de discussão, que foram encerrados em maio de 2011, quando estreou o programa A Nossa Bola. Retirada do canal Em 30 de dezembro de 2014, o canal saiu no ar ás 23:50 depois do encerramento do A Nossa Bola, sem aviso prévio, pela decisão de Browzinho Jr. e pelo presidente da Music Show Company: Robison Magal, Após o fim do canal, os estúdios antigos foram abandonados pelo fim da TV Zueira. Com isso, seus programas foram cancelados. Mas em 14 de dezembro de 2014, Browzinho Jr. anunciou que iria lançar a nova TV Zueira em 1 de Janeiro de 2015. O Retorno do canal Em 1 de janeiro de 2015, após o lançamento da nova TV Zueira, a Music Show Company e Hater Broadcast Company Brasil anunciam em seu estande a reformulação da TV Zueira, agora com novo nome: Cosplay TV, o canal será relançado em 4 de janeiro de 2015. A partir de então, a Cosplay TV foi relançado ás 07:00 da manhã, no mesmo ano, a Cosplay TV anunciou uma grande mudança na programação, deixando de ser somente adulta para ser jovem, com animes, filmes e reality shows. A identidade visual também mudou, junto de reformas nos antigos estúdios e reformulações nos programas antigos. Alberto Monção Jr. passou o cargo de presidente da Cosplay TV para João Furtado de Souza em 2016 Canais e projetos relacionados TV Pop Po**a Foi um canal lançado em junho de 2009 pela TV Zueira, substituindo o Spikestar Channel. Em agosto de 2013, o canal substituído pelo Canal Spin! TV Zueira Films Foi um canal de filmes lançado em julho de 2009 pela TV Zueira. No final de 2014, o canal foi vendido para a CGN International Networks Brasil, que já tinha adquirido o CGS Gold no início do ano, e substituído pelo feed brasileiro do CGS Films Canal Fernalha/TV Fernalha Foi um canal spin-off lançado em 2010 pela TV Zueira. Em julho de 2014, o canal foi vendido para a Cinepolis Networks BR e substituído pela Cine Box Otacraze É o bloco de animes da Cosplay TV, lançado em 1 de Julho de 2016. substituindo o bloco Anizone. Cosplay TV On Demand e um serviço de video sob demanda, lançado em 2010, que permite aos espectadores assistir aos mais recentes episodios de series de entretenimento e animes da maior parte da programação da Cosplay TV, esses episódios de series de entretenimento e animes podem ser alugados e estão disponíveis em widescreen e em alta definição. alguns programas sob demanda para a Cosplay TV restringirão a capacidade de avançar se o episódio de series de entretenimento e animes for relativamente novo. se o programa nao puder avançar rapidamente, a introdução será substituida por um aviso informativo dizendo: você esta assistindo Cosplay TV On Demand, o Fast-Forward nao esta disponível durante este programa. Programação Programação anterior como CHTV * xxxHolic * Naruto * Bleach * One Piece * Salior Moon * Tenchi Muyo * Ranma 1/2 * Sonic X * Chaves * Chapolin * Chespirito Programação anterior como TV Zueira * Pingu Versão Zueira * Saber Marionette J Versão Zueira * Saber Marionette J to X Versão Zueira * Saber Marionette R Versão Zueira * Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris Versão Zueira * Excel Saga Versão Zueira * A Casa Dos Malucos * The Fred's The Show * Ana Maria Brogui * Copa Zueira * Zueira News * Lost * How I Met Your Mother * That '70s Show * American Dreams * 10 Things I Hate About You * 18 to Life * 90210 * Famoso da Internet * Pegadinha da Zueira * Olha Para Onde Vai * Hora da Zueira * The Popstars Brasil * Marcelinho Lendo Contos Eróticos * A Nossa Bola * The Superstar Brasil * Domingão do Tayrone * Carnazueira Programação atual como Cosplay TV * Chat! * Futebol na Mesa * Ranma 1/2 * One Piece * Salior Moon * Sonic X * Bleach * Zatch Bell * Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō * YuruYuri * Durarara! * Soul Eater * Chrono Crusade * Fate/Zero * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Shingetsutan Tsukihime * Matantei Loki Ragnarok * Stratos 4 * Steel Angel Kurumi * .hack//Legend of the Twilight * Gun Frontier * Bleach * Excel Saga * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Galaxy Angel * DNA² * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu * 009-1 * Burst Angel * Musumet * Noir * Speed Grapher * Vandread * xxxHOLIC * My Hime * Ippatsu Kiki Musume * School Days * Love Hina * Ai Yuri Aoshi Blocos de TV A programação deste canal, que anteriormente era chamado de TV Zueira Brasil, foi dividida em blocos temáticos que são: * Zueira Films / CosFilms : Um espaço dedicado a filmes para todas as idades. * Anizone : Um espaço dedicado a series de animação japonesa (Anime) * Votazueira : Um espaço dedicado à melhor series para adultos. * ZueiraToons : Um espaço dedicado a desenhos animados para adultos. * Zueira Music / CosMusic : Um espaço dedicado à musica do gênero Rock, Clássica e Funk. * Videos Cassetadas do Faustão / CosMidia : Um espaço dedicado a noticias do mundo dos games. * Replay : Um espaço dedicado a series de animação experimental para adultos. * '''Quintas Imperdiveis : '''Um espaço dedicado a series de comedias para todas as idades. * '''Domingão na Zueira : '''Um espaço dedicado a series, filmes e programas de tv para todas as idades. Logotipos